pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephan
Stephan is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series. Appearance Stephan is a muscular lad, with crimson hair and blue eyes. Stephan wears a red tank with a blue stripe, a pair of green shorts and red shoes. Stephan also has a pair of white bracelets with dark stripes on his arms. Notably, Stephan has no sclera in his eyes. Personality Stephan is a cheery, determined boy, who loves training with his Sawk. He views his rivals with honor and excitement to battle them. However, he does not like his name being pronounced wrong (which happens most of the time). In addition, Stephan also likes to spend time in saunas to wash fatigue over. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White Stephan met the heroes on the road and challenged Ash into a battle. Stephan sent out his Blitzle as his Pokémon, while Ash was originally going to battle him with Pikachu, but Oshawott offered himself to battle. Oshawott attacked Blitzle, who used Double Kick and threw Oshawott's scalchop away. Per Cilan's proposal, Stephan gave a day for Ash to find the missing scalchop, while Stephan went off for training. The next day, Stephan was seen training his Blitzle by powering up his electricity using his bike powered generator. Ash the challenged Stephan to a battle, using the same Pokémon. Oshawott was using a scalchop made out of rock, but Blitzle used Shock Wave to crack the scalchop and destroy it with Double Kick. Since it had no scalchop, Oshawott continued to dodge Blitzle's attacks and use Aqua Jet, dodging the attacks, but also going in a different direction, though it did manage to counter Blitzle's Flame Charge and defeat it. Stephan called Blitzle back and promised to train more and challenge Ash later on.BW030: Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! Stephan came to Nimbasa Town, where he registered for the Battle Club Tournament. He met up with the heroes, showing his Blitzle had evolved into a Zebstrika. During the opening, Stephan was paired up with Bianca as his first opponent.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Bianca was soon warned about her battle with Stephan and stepped on the battle field, sending Minccino against Stephan's Zebstrika. Minccino attacked Zebstrika with Double Slap, but was defeated by a combination of Shock Wave and Stomp attacks. The following day, Stephan, despite being displeased by his name being pronounced incorrectly, learned he would face Iris in the next round.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! During the dinner, Stephan ate some of Cilan's meal and asked for the recipe. Cilan promised he'd share the recipe, but Stephan was displeased, for his name was pronounced wrong again. During the next round, Stephan watched the battle of Cilan vs. Luke and clapped for Luke's victory, then went to face Iris on the field. Stephan sent Sawk against Iris' Emolga. Emolga tried to attack Sawk, who blocked every move, due to Stephan's extensive training. Sawk managed to hit Emolga with Double Kick and Close Combat, but the latter move got Sawk paralyzed, due to Emolga's Static. Iris thought of a strategy and had Emolga use Attract, though Sawk continued blocking the moves. Sawk was too exhausted and paralyzed and, in the end, was defeated by Emolga's Volt Switch. Despite the loss, Stephan congratulated Iris on the victory.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Hearing about Cilan and Burgundy's showdown, Stephan volunteered to be the judge. While Iris and Ash had their battle, Stephan heard Cilan and Burgundy's evaluations and claimed Cilan was the winner, causing Burgundy to yell at Stephan. The trio then continued watching the finals. At the end of the tournament, Stephan wished Ash luck for his Gym Battle in Nimbasa City.BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! After Ash had defeated Skyla in Mistralton City, soon after the heroes met up with Stephan, who wanted to participate in an event, called Wishing Bell Festival. Stephan explained whoever rings the bell (after succeeding in the challenges), one of their wishes would be fulfilled. The heroes decided to participate in, along with Stephan. Stephan participated in event, even if Cilan and Iris gave him some help (since he nearly confirmed fire, grass and rock-type Pokémon can be given as starter Pokémon). After joining up with Ricky (whom Ash and Stephan thought of as a psychic), everyone was to bring items to pass the next round. Stephan was to bring a Black Belt and managed to take his Sawk's Black Belt and present it to the judges. After swimming and pushing the raft to the next stage, Stephan cosplayed as Nurse Joy and Sawk as Audino, as part of the challenge. Continuing on, Stephan, Ash and Ricky won the race through a forest, with their final challenge to carry a Litwick to the top, avoiding their flames to be extinguished. Ricky decided to cheat, but his Litwick's flame was doused by Air Slash. Stephan and Ash raced to the finish line, but Stephan's Litwick blew Ash's Litwick's flame, causing Stephan to be the winner. Stephan was thrilled and rang the bell. The heroes congratulated Stephan, who revealed his wish was to win Clubsplosion, held by Don George.BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success! The heroes, as well as Stephan, reached the town, where the Clubsplosion was held and signed on. After meeting with their rivals, Stephan commented the tournament is known for having many fighting-type Pokémon - and Stephan signed Sawk in the tournament. For the first battle, Stephan faced Edmund, sending Sawk against Edmund's Seismitoad. Sawk attempted to attack Seismitoad, but it started to rain, causing Seismitoad to become quite fast, due to its Swift Swim ability. Sawk managed to hit Seismitoad with Low Sweep, but was hit by Seismitoad's Brick Break. Seismitoad, due to Low Sweep, became slower and was defeated by Sawk's Bulk Up and Close Combat combination. Stephan was glad he won, but was displeased when his name was pronounded wrong. Regardless, Stephan was pleased his training with Sawk paid off (making even Bianca admire Sawk's strength). Just then, a trainer named Montgomery passed by, claiming Sawk and Stephan wouldn't pass the next round. Sawk was riled up when Throh hit his shoulder, but Stephan claimed it was not time to battle yet. Stephan sat down and watched the following battles.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Trip claimed Ash won the first round by pure luck, so Stephan proposed Ash to train together. Just as they were about to battle, Bianca appeared and examined Sawk and Stephan's muscles. She claimed Stephan was "the most muscular Pokémon", but Stephan claimed she pronounced his name wrong and he was not even a Pokémon. Stephan continued watching the battles and commented on them.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Stephan proposed Ash with more training for Scraggy. Suddenly, they heard an explosion and saw Montgomery intensively training his Throh. For the next round, Stephan faced Cilan, sending his Sawk against Cilan's Pansage. Sawk countered Pansage's attacks and inflicted some damage, by using Low Sweep. Cilan attempted to do an evaluation of Sawk, but Stephan had immediately Sawk attack Pansage, slamming him onto Cilan and knocking him down. Cilan, despite the loss, congratulated Stephan on the victory. Stephan continued watching the rest of the battles and learned he'll face Bianca in the semi-finals.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Stephan faced Bianca in the semi-finals, having his Sawk dodge Emboar's attacks. Emboar slammed Sawk on the ground, who used Bulk Up, followed by Karate Chop, causing Emboar to be defeated. Stephan and Sawk were greatly pleased and watched Ash battling Montgomery. During the lunch, Stephan gave Sawk some special food and admitted he won't study his opponents, since he wanted Sawk to charge head-on, reminding them all he did rang the Wishing Bell. After the lunch, Stephan went on the battlefield, facing Montgomery. Throh used Circle Throw to negate Sawk's attacks, then binded him. Sawk used Bulk Up and attacked Throh with Low Sweep, but got binded once more. Throh attempted to defeat Sawk with Seismic Toss, though Sawk released himself, causing them both to fall down from the sky. Both stood up, though Sawk managed to launch Close Combat on Throh. Throh was too exhausted and fell down in defeat. Montgomery saw it takes more skill than raw force and congratulated Stephan on the victory. Stephan and Sawk were greatly pleased with the vitamin drinks they received as a reward, though Stephan did yell at Don George and Freddy O'Martian for pronouncing his name wrong. In the end, Stephan wished the heroes luck on their way to Icirrus City.BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! Managing to obtain all eight badges, Stephan signed up for the Unova League tournament in Vertress City. He met up with the heroes and was very happy to hear his friends has finally managed to pronounce his name correctly. Stephan, after meeting up with his fellow rivals, heard there was a sauna around. After having dinner, he spent some time in the sauna with the friends he would be battling against. The following day, Stephan attended at the opening of the Unova League and faced Radley. Radley's Braviary managed to hit Zebstrika with Air Slash, but Zebstrika used Thunderbolt and Giga Impact, defeating Braviary and causing Stephan to win the first round.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Stephan joined Iris and Cilan, watching Ash's battle against Trip. After Ash won the round, he, Cameron and Stephan spent the evening in the sauna, commenting about the battles, before their Pokémon started fighting each other, due to a misunderstanding. The following day, Stephan continued watching the battles and, after Cameron won the round, Stephan commented Cameron trained his Riolu really well.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Stephan managed to defeat another trainer at the next round. Stephan learned his next opponent would be Ash. Ash and Stephan wished each other's luck for the incoming battle. The following day, Stephan faced Ash on the battlefield and sent his Liepard. Seeing this new Pokémon Stephan had obtained, Ash sent his own Pokémon.BW107: Lost at the League! Ash sent his Krookodile to battle Stephan's Liepard. Stephan played an offensive tactic, having Liepard overpower Krookodile, using Double Team to confuse it and attack with Shadow Claw, then launched Hyper Beam to attack Krookodile, who attempted to dig. With a clash of its Shadow Claw against Krookodile's Dragon Claw, Stephan's Liepard was defeated, so Stephan sent Zebstrika. Ash sent Palpitoad, who was immune to Zebstrika's electric-type moves. However, Stephan taught Zebstrika different moves, managing to hit Palpitoad badly. Palpitoad attacked with Sludge Wave, poisoning Zebstrika, who retaliated with Facade, making Iris and Cilan suspect Stephan saw Zebstrika was to be poisoned, hence why Facade dealt double damage. Palpitoad managed to confuse Zebstrika with Supersonic and damage it badly with Hydro Pump. Zebstrika retaliated with Giga Impact, sending Palpitoad flying, who managed to defeat Zebstrika with Mud Shot before being defeated as well. For his final Pokémon, Stephan sent his ace, Sawk, who battled Ash's Leavanny. Sawk attempted to attack Leavanny, who gracefully dodged his attacks and retaliated with Razor Leaf and X-Scissors. Sawk managed to block Leavanny's attacks and hit it properly with Low Sweep and Close Combat. Even after Leavanny's Swarm was activated and managed to bind Sawk with String Shot, Sawk let himself get hit by Leavanny's X-Scissors. This freed Sawk, who quickly defeated Leavanny. For the final match, Ash sent his Krookodile back. Krookodile clashed with Sawk before using Aerial Ace to defeat Sawk. Stephan called Sawk back and congratulated Ash for his victory. During that evening, Stephan ate dinner and promised to cheer for Ash from then on.BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! Stephan watched Ash's battle against Cameron. Seeing Ash sent his Oshawott, Stephan commented Ash just wanted to use Oshawott as cannon fodder, only to exhaust Hydreigon.BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! Bianca was terrified Ash would lose, seeing Cameron's Riolu evolved into a Lucario, but Stephan, Cilan and Iris had faith in Ash winning the battle. However, they watched Ash actually lost the battle. Stephan watched the finals, seeing Cameron lost to Virgil. After the Unova League was over, Stephan met up with Ash and decided to train for the next Unova League tournament. Ash wished him luck and they promised to meet up with each other and have a battle.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! During his battle with Morana, Cilan remembered battling Stephan at the Donamite Tournament.BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym! Stephan was seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. After Bianca spoke to Stephan through the X-Transceiver, Stephan and Sawk were training with Don George. Pokémon On hand Achievements *Don Battle Tournament: Top 8 to Iris *Clubsplosion: Winner *Unova League: Top 16 to Ash Trivia *Like Butch of Team Rocket, Stephan's name was pronounced wrong at many occasions. Starting from BW105, the gag was retired as Ash and his friends started to pronounce his name right, much to his pleasure. *Stephan appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament, called "World Tournament (You Challenge the Unova League Too!", Unova League event for Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 along with Trip, Cameron, and Virgil in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too! as a minor character. Stephan uses the Black Belt sprite, but is labeled as a Pokémon Trainer. He has the following Pokémon: Gallery Stephan dressed as Nurse Joy.jpg|Stephan cosplaying as Nurse Joy Winners of the Donamite.png|"Thank you! Thank you!" Unova Rivals.png References Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Ash's rivals Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors